1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hanging devices and more particularly pertains to a vertical surface object hanger for suspending an object from a vertical surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hanging devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, hanging devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art hanging devices include U.S. Pat. Nos 4,262,874; 4,542,876; 4,542,875; 4,106,742; 3,797,799; 5,314,159; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 259,765.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a vertical surface object hanger for suspending an object from a vertical surface which includes an object mounting means for securing to a rear surface of an object, and a vertical surface mounting means for mounting to a vertical surface, wherein the vertical surface mounting means includes a mounting projection received within a central receiver of the object mounting means so as to adjustably and removable couple the object to the vertical surface.
In these respects, the vertical surface object hanger according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of suspending an object from a vertical surface.